


Ich gehöre ihm...

by atlasin_kizi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Psychopath Derek, Rape/Non-con Elements, sterek
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasin_kizi/pseuds/atlasin_kizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso ich so etwas geschrieben habe. Ich habe einfach so drauf los geschrieben. Vielleicht mache ich noch einen teil. Es ist ein bisschen Fifty Shades of Grey inspiriert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mein Körper gehört ihm. Meine Lippen, mein Haut, meine Seele. Ich gehöre ihm und er gehört mir. Wir sind aneinander. Er befehlt mir mich zu setzen, ich sitze. Er befehlt mir mich auszuziehen, ich ziehe mich aus. Ich blicke in seine Augen und sehe Dominanz, Macht und Lust. Ich lege mich hin, er auf mich. Unsere haut berührt sich, ich habe Angst was kommen wird. Er streicht über meine Wangen, ich zittere. Kein angst flüstert er mir ins Ohr. Ich will weglaufen. Ich möchte das nicht. Das einzige nach dem ich mich sehne ist Liebe. Er gibt mir keine Liebe, er gibt mir Schmerz, Furcht und Bitterkeit. Er fesselt mich. Ihm gefällt das. Er streicht über meinen Körper. Ganz sanft. Doch dann kommt der Schmerz. Er bindet meine Augen zu, ich weiß nicht was kommen wird. Ich spanne meine Muskeln an, kneife meine Augen zu und dann, kommt der Schlag. Ich schreie. Es törnt ihn an. Er leckt die raue Stelle, die von der Peitsche entstanden ist. Er streicht über meine Haare. Als er merkt das ich zittere sagt er „es wir alles wieder gut“. Doch dann, kommt der nächste Schlag. Ich fühle wie das scharfe Leder meine Haut aufschlitzt. Blut tropft. Er leckt es weg. Und noch ein Schlag. Ganz auf meine Brust. Es brennt. Ich will mir die Haut abziehen doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Nichts sehen. Doch ich höre. Ich höre wie er seinen Gürtel abnimmt. Er streicht mir über meine Beine. Ich kriege eine Gänsehaut. Über mein Glied, über meine Brust, über mein Nacken. Er versucht sein hartes Organ in meinen Mund zu bringen. Ich wehre mich. Er wird wütend. Nimmt seinen Gürtel und schlägt mir ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz ist unausstehlich. Ich will mir die Augenbinde abnehmen und es beenden doch ich bin gefesselt. Nach dem zweiten Versuch wehre ich mich nicht. Ich will nicht noch einen Schlag. Ich nehme es in den Mund, er stöhnt. Es schmeckt salzig. Der Geruch von Blut kommt mir in die Nase. Es ist nicht mein Blut. Dann spüre ich den ersten Tropfen auf meinem Gesicht. Er hatte sich selbst geschnitten und ließ sein Blut über mich tropfen. Er wurde immer härter. Drückte meinen Kopf fest auf sein Glied. Ich konnte fast keine Luft mehr kriegen. Ich versuchte zu schreien. Doch er war so tief in meinem Mund. Das mein Schrei im Hals stecken blieb. Ich fühlte wie mir Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie wurden von der Augenbinde aufgesaugt. Das war gut. Er durfte mich nicht weinen sehen. Dafür gäbe es eine Bestrafung. Er ließ meinen Kopf nach einer Weile los und holte sein Glied wieder raus. Ich hustete laut und spuckte den salzigen Geschmack seines Organs sofort raus. Ich nahm einen großen Atem. Es war schön wieder Problemlos atmen zu können. Eine lange Zeit lang war es Still. Ich dachte schon es war vorbei. Doch er war noch nicht gekommen. Das wunderte mich. Ich wollte mich schon wieder bewegen doch dan merkte ich etwas auf mir. Ich fühlte eine muskulöse Brust. Es war nicht seine Brust. Er roch anders. Er roch so wie der Wald, wie der Schnee und wie das Leder. Dieser Geruch war anders. Es war kein natürlicher Geruch. Ein sehr starkes Parfüm. Ich wusste nicht wer es war. Er lag mit dem ganzen Körper auf mir. Er war nackt. Genau wie ich. Unsere Glieder streichelten sich und machten uns beide Hart. Ich fühlte wie er sich zu meinem Gesicht bewegte. Er flüsterte in mein Ohr. „Hilfe“


	2. Chapter 2

Er hatte mich unter seiner Kontrolle. Ich hatte keine eigene Wahl mehr. Ich tat was er sagte. Egal was es war. Er guckte tief in meine Augen. Sie sahen aus wie zwei Sterne in seinem Gesicht. Es waren die wunderschönsten Augen die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Doch welche Gefühle sich drin spiegelten waren grausam. Ich konnte nicht erahnen was er vorhatte. Er streckte seine Hand zu mir aus. Groß und kräftig, dennoch weich und zärtlich. Seine Berührung war schon eine Qual für mich. Nicht zu wissen was er als nächstes machen würde. Mein nackter Oberkörper. Seine nackte Hand. Er rieb meine Brustwarzen mit seinen starken Daumen. Ich wollte mich von ihm abwenden. Ich hasste es. Er drückte seine Daumen tief rein. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchlief meinen Körper doch ich schaffte es nicht zu schreien. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte seinen drängenden blicken auszuweichen. Er zog sich auch aus. Meine Augen wurden verbunden, meine Hände gefesselt. Jetzt war ich wehrlos. Er rief nach etwas. Doch ich hörte nicht. Die Angst in mir ließ alles verstummen. Er hatte das mit mir schon etliche male gemacht doch die Angst verging nie, dass es noch schlimmer sein könnte. Ich fühlte eine Hand auf meiner Wange. Es war nicht seine Hand. Diese Hand war kleiner und zierlicher. Der gleiche Geruch erreichte meine Nase, wie das letzte Mal. Ein starkes Parfüm. Sein griff wurde fest. Er hielt mein Kopf. So dass ich ihn nicht bewegen konnte. Dann kam mir der Geruch von Leder in die Nase. Ein gürtel, oder eine Peitsche. Ich zitterte vor Angst und wollte mich von dem griff oder den Fesseln befreien. Der erste Schlag. In die Mitte meines Gesichts. Ich fühlte wie die Haut auf meinem Nasenrücken aufplatzte. Blut spross raus. Ich wusste der nächste schlag würde bald kommen. Ich schüttelte wie wild meinen Kopf. Versuchte mich vom Griff zu befreien doch er wurde noch stärker. Und ein zweiter schlag. Diesmal meine Wange. Wieder schlitzte das scharfe leder wie ein Messer meine Haut. Ein dritter schlag. Doch diesmal traf es nicht mich. Ein Schrei. Die Hand die mein Gesicht festhielt wurde lockerer. „nicht schreien!“ sagte er imperativ. Noch ein Schlag. Der Mann weinte. „nicht heulen!“ rief er wieder. Und ein letzter schlag. Es war so laut das ich das Leder die Haut zerreißen hören konnte. Er schnappte nach Luft. Und dan ein großer krach. Er war gestürzt. Ich habe sein warmes Blut auf mir gespürt. Er war wahrscheinlich tot, wie all die anderen vor mir. Ich war der einzige den er nicht getötet hatte. Noch nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

Wunden. Ich hatte tausende. An meinem Körper, in meinem Gesicht, an meiner Seele. Ich versuchte nicht sie zu bedecken. Es war so wie es war. Sie weinte. Ich versuchte sie zu trösten. „was hat er dir angetan?“ sagte sie fassungslos. Sie strich ihre zärtlichen Hände über die frischste Wunde. Ich sagte nichts. Sie weinte. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Ich weinte auch. Sie strich über meine Wange. Mein Gesicht war kaum wiedererkennbar. Schwellungen, Verwundungen, biss spuren. Sie küsste mich. „du wirst es überstehen“ eine weitere träne tropfte ihre Wange runter „du musst es überstehen“ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich hasste es sie zu besuchen. Sie wollte immer meine Wunden sehen. Ich wollte es nicht. Sie bestand darauf. Zog mein Oberteil aus. Sie versuchte mich zu verarzten doch sie wusste dass es bald neue geben würde. Ich legte mein Kopf auf ihr Schoß und hörte den Geschichten zu. Was sie diese Woche gemacht hatte. Sie strich mir durch die Haare. Das erinnerte mich an ihn. Ich sagte ihr sie solle es lassen. Sie lächelte. Ein Lächeln voller Leid. Ich wollte nicht dass sie wegen mir litt. Sie sollte ihr Leben weiterleben. Mich vergessen. Doch sie wartete jede Woche auf mich. Erzählte mir immer etwas Neues. Sie wollte mich Küssen. Es fiel mir schwer. Jede Art von Berührung machte mir Angst. Jedes Mal als sie über meine Verwundungen strich hatte ich Angst dass gleich der Schmerz kam. Eine Träne lief über meine Wange als ich merkte wie erbärmlich ich war. Er hatte mich manipuliert. Ich hatte gedacht dass ich immer noch einen eigenen willen hatte. Das war falsch. Er hatte mich komplett unter seiner Kontrolle. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Drückte meine Augen zusammen. Ich wollte meine Gedanken stoppen. Ich durfte diesen wunderbaren Moment nicht mit Gedanken an ihn verschwenden. „es wird alles wieder gut“ sagte sie. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn. Er sagte mir das auch immer. „es wird alles wieder gut“. Wir beide wussten dass das niemals geschehen würde.


End file.
